The present invention relates to a multi-function device and technique for increasing the wake of a water vessel so as to improve wake boarding or water skiing activity therebehind.
Water skiing and wake boarding are popular summer time activities on many lakes, rivers, or other bodies of water. A powered motor vessel surges through the water creating a wake on which the proficient water skier or wake boarder may perform tricks or other activity. In general, the larger the wake, the more challenging and fun the activity is.
Powered water vessels typically create a wake based in large part on the displacement of water by the hull. One technique to increase the displacement of the hull is to include ballast on the powered water vessel, which causes the powered water vessel to sit lower in the water. In particular, it is often desirous to place the ballast near the rear of the vessel so as to maximize the wake created.
Numerous devices do exist which serve as ballast for water vessels, and some are particularly contemplated as being placed in the rear of the vessel to improve wake performance. An exemplary device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,835.
It is common for there to be a lack of adequate seating on the vessel during use. In particular, most powered water vessels designed to pull water skiers or wake boarders are sleek vessels with a minimum of seats available for people not water skiing or wake boarding. This may be especially true at the rear of the vessel. Sometimes it is desirable to have someone watching the towed individual so as to free the driver of the vessel to pilot the vessel in a safe manner. Since seats are at a premium, this may not always be possible.
Thus, there remains a need for a ballast device that may serve as a chair for passengers in a water vessel that further provides an increase in the wake behind the vessel.
The present invention comprises an inflatable chair that may be filled with a fluid such as water to serve as ballast in the rear of a water vessel such that the wake of the water vessel is enhanced for water skiing or wake boarding purposes. The chair may be positioned so that someone looks forward, or alternately, backward so as to view the towed individual, freeing the driver to steer the vessel in a safe manner. The fluid in the chair may double as a cushioning or resilient filler material. The placement in the rear of the vessel puts the weight approximate the motor or motors and thus enhances the wake created by the vessel as it maneuvers through the water.